1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines for sharpening the blade edges of ice skates or the like, and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved apparatus for hollow grinding a skate blade edge to any one of a variety of different curvatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional technique for sharpening ice skates is to use a standard grinding wheel and to move the blade edge across the face of the wheel. The skate is usually held with the blade in the same plane as the wheel so that the blade edge is tangential to the wheel. Using a wheel with a cylindrical peripheral surface, the blade will be ground flat. If it is desired to hollow grind the blade, as is commonly the case, it is necessary to first shape the periphery of the wheel to the desired radius using an appropriate tool. Insofar as different types of skates require different curvatures, a considerable amount of time is involved in changing from one radius of curvature to another and a good deal of the wheel is wasted in the process. Further, conventional skate sharpening equipment tends to produce non-uniform results and different operators using the same equipment often produce different results.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for sharpening skates to a smooth, sharp edge with a desired hollow ground radius quickly and consistently. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus adapted to produce a high quality cutting edge on skates by unskilled operators. Still another object of this invention is to provide a skate sharpening apparatus having a changeable head by means of which the apparatus may be changed quickly and easily to grind skates to different curvatures.